


The Wandmakers

by redpotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-War, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpotter/pseuds/redpotter
Summary: After the war, Harry needs a purpose, something different for him to do. Draco needs to find himself, find out who he wants to be. And Ollivander needs apprentices.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i have no beta for this, so if you'd like to be my beta send me a message! <3

Garrick Ollivander remembered every wand he had ever made.

He understood them. Their nature. Sometimes the witch or wizard that they chose was an obvious match. Others were a mystery to Ollivander.

Others made him curious when he sold, but he never thought about them again. Until they changed alliance, to an unexpected one.

Unicorn hair, hawthorn, 10 inches long.

Loyal to its owner, difficult to master. Sensitive, volatile wand.

How could the wand of Draco Malfoy end up on Harry Potter's hands? The wand of a Malfoy, a Death Eater, in the hands of the Boy Who Lived?

Unless...

Ollivander had dedicated his life to wandmaking. Wands and their mystery were his faithful companions, in a way that other wizards had never been. Understanding wands had brought him to understand their owners. Nothing was hidden from the wands. The wand chose the wizard for what he didn’t want others to see.

Draco Malfoy, a hawthorn wand. Hawthorn, good with curses, the wand of a killer… or a healer. Unicorn hair core, the hardest to turn to the Dark Arts. If he hadn’t been Lucius Malfoy son, who would he be? What would he stand for? Would he ever raise his wand to lay a curse?

Harry Potter, chosen by a wand with the same core of the man that had murdered his family. Harry Potter, sharing a core with Lord Voldemort. But still, Holly. The wood to aid those in a quest. A strange combination, phoenix and holly. Strange combination like Potter himself.

But the holly and phoenix wand had been broken. The hawthorn and unicorn wand had been stolen. And their masters had not sought Ollivander to acquire a new one.

Draco Malfoy, he could understand why. Garrick had been locked up in his cellar for months, but Draco had never been cruel to him. Scared eyes, brought him trays of food with generous portions and warming charms. Garrick knew that the Dark Lord was forcing Draco to use his wand to torture, but their cores could not be corrupted. He saw Draco grow thinner and weaker. One could lie to their family about their true nature, but could not lie to their wandmaker.

And Harry Potter, that intrigued him. He had seen Potter in the Diagon Alley a few times. Helping George Weasley with the shop he, now, ran alone. He had not sought Ollivander for a new one… perhaps the hawthorn wand was working well for him. Which was unusual as well, considering its previous owner.

Garrick had cleaned up his shop, burned the broken wands that were left behind – for it was too dangerous to have broken wands around – and resumed his wandmaking and thorough study of wands. With the war many wizards and witches had lost their wands and wanted new ones. Business was good and he had many wands still in stock, but something troubled him.

He wasn’t young. He had almost died in the Dark Lord’s hand. And he had no heir.

He had no family left. Would the tradition of the Ollivander family would die out with him? He couldn’t let that happen. He needed an apprentice. An heir. Someone to carry out with his work, his family’s work, when his time came.

He heard the familiar sound of a tiny bell ringing, telling him that someone had entered his shop.

It was Hermione Granger.

“Miss Granger!” He said, taking a step towards her.

“Hello, Mr. Ollivander.” She replied. “How have you been?”

“I’m well. Rebulding. What can I do for you today?”

“I need a new wand. Mine was lost in the…” Her eyes were cautious. “Malfoy Manor. I have been waiting to see if the Ministry could retrieve it, but it broke. It appears that Bellatrix Lestrange tried to use it, but it broke off the first curse she tried to cast.”

Ollivander gave a small smile. “I should think so.” She looked curiously at him. “Wands are loyal to their owners. They can be won, yes, but there is a part of the previous owner that lives inside the wand. I believe that since you, Miss Granger, could never curse someone if Bellatrix Lestrange commanded to you, your wand refused to do so as well. Not very common, I know, but seeing as she had previously tortured you… I cannot see how your wand could work for her.”

“I see.” Granger replied curtly.

“Wands are as complex as the people who carry them, Miss Granger.” She nodded firmly, her shoulders relaxing. “So, one wand for yourself, then?”

She nodded.

“Ron was going to come too, but he is still waiting to see if they can retrieve his wand. He has been using F– Fred’s wand.” Her lips trembled and she took a long breath. “But I need a new one.”

“And Mr. Potter? Is the hawthorn wand still working for him?”

“Ah… yes.” She sounded uncertain. “I guess it is. So, should I have the same wand as before, you think?”

“Each wand is unique, so I’m afraid you cannot have another vine wood and dragon heartstring wand anymore. I’m sure we’ll find one that will suit you even better, though. Things have changed since you’ve entered my shop seven years ago.”

She sighed and nodded.

“Walnut and unicorn hair, springy, 12 and a half inches.” He said, handing over the first wand. She held it, but nothing happened. “Not unexpected! Try this one: cedar and phoenix feather, rather rigid, 11 inches.”

After trying a small pile of wands, a beautiful golden coloured pear wand, stiff, dragon heartstring and 12 inches chose Hermione Granger as its owner.

“Very wise choice.” He said, at last. “You don’t need to pay, Miss Granger.” He added when saw her producing a tiny bag of coins. “I shall never forget that you have rescued me from that cellar and what you have done for the wizarding world.”

“Thank you, Mr. Ollivander.” She replied with a kind smile.

“Ah, one last thing before you leave.” He said when she arrived at the door. “I’m looking for apprentices of wandmaking. If you or anyone that you know could be interested in that, let me know.”


	2. Slightly springy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this! i need a beta, so message me if you're interested :)

“I have been wondering…” Hermione started during dinner. Harry knew what she would ask, for she had been asking that question every day since they got the Hogwarts letter telling them that the school would reopen and would take all the students that wished to complete their education.

“Hermione, I told you I don’t know.” Harry interrupted her.

“But Harry… if you really want to be an Auror, then you have to finish your education.” She insisted.

“Hermione, Harry defeated You Know Who. I bet that if he just shows up there they will give him the job. They will even make him head of the office.” Ron said over his kidney pie.

“Why do you still call him You Know Who?” Hermione narrowed her eyes. “He’s gone. You can call him Voldemort, you know.”

“It’s the force of habit…” Ron replied.

“I don’t want to be an Auror.” Harry blurted over their argument. It was true, he had been thinking about that for a long time, but had never told his friends.

“What? Harry, why?” Hermione asked.

“I wanted to become an Auror to have more tools to defeat Voldemort. Now that he is gone… I wondered…” He stared at his plate.

“You should play Quidditch!” Ron exclaimed. “I hear the Chuddley Cannons are holding tryouts for Seeker, they could at least have a little chance.”

It was true, Harry had thought about Quidditch as well. It was the only thing he had been really good at, aside from Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was a necessity. He had thought about purchasing a new broom, but every time he went to get a new Firebolt he remembered that Sirius had given him his previous one and something made him give up on the purchase.

“Please Ron, you’ve said it yourself. I think Harry could play for England without even a tryout!” Hermione scoffed.

“Look, I don’t know what I want.” Harry said, before they started again. “Now that I’m free to be anything I want, I don’t know what I want to be. I just… wanted to try something different.”

“Well, Ollivander is looking for apprentices.” Hermione said.

“What?” Harry blinked. That was unexpected.

“He said so when I went there to get my new wand.” She replied. “But still, Harry, I think you should consider going back to Hogwarts.”

“I know you think that. I’m trying to figure out what I think.” He held her gaze for a while, until she sighed and relaxed on her chair.

“Alright then, I’ll stop asking about that.” She said, and Harry knew that in three days she would ask again. “Harry, I was wondering…”

“What?”

“Have you given back Malfoy’s wand? It’s no point having it now that you’ve fixed yours, right?”

…

_Malfoy,_

_I believe I have something of yours. If you’d like to get it back, I’ll be waiting for you in the Leaky Cauldron, Tuesday, 5 o’clock._

_Harry Potter_

Draco had read that note a hundred times. His brain had memorized every single detail of Potter’s handwriting, but he still couldn’t wrap his head around what that _meant. _Was that some sort of prank? Draco didn’t think so, but still, it was really unlikely that Potter would just give him back his wand like that.

He had already testified on the Malfoy’s trial, and was probably the only reason why Draco and Narcissa weren’t rotting on Azkaban. He did even try to get Lucius Malfoy out, but it wasn’t enough.

Draco did miss his wand, though.

He had been using his mother’s, but she was growing more and more impatient with that. Draco understood why, he would have hated to lend his wand to anyone.

“If only you could use Lucius wand…” She said bitterly. “But even his wand that horrible man managed to destroy. Next time there’s a war, we are staying with the people who don’t torture their allies.”

“I really hope there isn’t another war, mother.” Draco replied. He knew she was just venting, there wasn’t so much to do those days. They were not imprisoned, but still it was weird to get out of the house. Many people weren’t as generous as Potter in their judgement.

“Well, but I’ve said before Draco that I know a French wandmaker who would gadly make you a new one! We can go on vacation to France, maybe look through some houses…”

“We’ve talked about it, Mother. I’m still thinking about it.”

“Well, sure Draco, but at least give me my wand. It’s a bore tending the garden without it.” She complained.

He thought of replying that they had house-elves to tend the gardens, but he knew his mother had not much to do these days. With a sigh, he handed her the wand and went back to ponder about Potter’s note.

Should he reply? What would he reply? He admittedly wanted his wand back, but he couldn’t just hope that Potter would give it back so easily. That made no sense. It ought to be some sort of test.

He got a piece of parchment and scribbled tons of replies that made no sense at all. Deciding he would make up his mind the next morning, he went to sleep.

Morning wasn’t wiser than the evening, and Draco was still confused. It was Monday, the last chance he had to reply to Potter’s note. If he didn’t, then maybe he wouldn’t get his wand back ever again and would have to run away and live in France with his mother.

Not that he didn’t want that – it was just that he felt like he had unfinished business here. He would feel a bit like an idiot to just go and run away, like a coward, really.

But he as a coward. Wasn’t he? Did he want to be a coward?

A coward wouldn’t reply to Potter’s note. But a fool would, would he rather be a coward or a fool? Afraid he could end up being both, he decided not to reply to Potter’s note, but to show up in the Leaky Cauldron the next day. He didn’t want to be a coward or a fool, and replying could make him feel like a fool, at the same time that not showing up was cowardice.

He borrowed his mother’s wand the next day, hoping that he never had to do that again. The weather was a little chilly, he apparated in the windy hills next to the Manor.

Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, he tried to keep a low profile, but people would bump into him, start mumbling an apology and then stop when they saw who he was. He decided it was best to raise his head high and let people just avoid him.

Potter was sitting in a corner table. Draco’s breath stopped for a second when he laid eyes on the familiar mop of dark hair.

“Potter,” He said, approaching the table.

“Malfoy, good!” Potter replied, and his eyes were almost friendly. That surely was a look that Draco had never seen in Potter’s face, not directed to him at least.

“Hum… Good afternoon.” Draco said politely, and Potter shot him an awestruck look. That was sort of amusing.

“Good… afternoon, Draco.” Potter said, making it even more awkward by using his first name. “Would you care for a drink?” He gestured the chair in front of him, and that was definitely too much for Draco to bear.

“Well… I am kind of busy, you see, _Potter_.” He stressed the use of Potter’s last name, trying to get the world back to normal.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Potter replied, but there was something playful inside his eyes. Like he knew that Draco wasn’t busy, and probably would never be busy again seeing as no one wanted to be around him anymore. “I’ll just give your wand back and you can be on your own, alright?” He went through his pockets and handed Draco his old hawthorn wand. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” Draco said timidly, reaching out to get his wand back. When the wand passed over from Potter’s grip to Draco’s, he felt a tingle of electricity in his hand.

“Well, that shows its allegiance changed, again.” Potter grinned, and Draco said nothing for a while. That meeting had been too strange already.

“Well, I’ll be on my way then,” Draco said. “Have a good day, Potter.” He strolled out.

With the wand firmly in his hand, Draco knew that that was time for him to do something he had meant to do for a long time.

The shoppers were a cheery lot, there were children everywhere, packing the street with their freshly bought robes and books. Hogwarts’ term would start soon, and he still didn’t know if he would go back. Sure, he wanted to finish his education, but he couldn’t stand more people avoiding and shooting him concerned glances everywhere he went.

A bell rang when he entered the shop, and Oliivander’s familiar airy voice greeted him.

“Mr Malfoy!” He said. “Can’t say I’m surprised to see you here. Came to seek a new wand?”

“No, Mr Ollivander, I’ve got my old one back.” He replied.

“Mr Potter gave it back to you?” He asked curiously, narrowing his eyes.

“Yes.”

“It changed allegiance again? Well, as I always said, a wand is indeed like the owner.” His eyes glittered at Draco. “So, may I ask you why you’ve come?”

“Well, Mr Ollivander, I’ve come to… apologize.” Ollivander widened his eyes. “I’m really sorry that you were kept captive in my house, I’m sorry about the way you were treated, and if there’s anything I can do for you, ask away.” He said quickly, but it was easier than he had anticipated.

“Well, I can’t say I’m not surprised by that!” Ollivander said. “Apologies accepted, Mr Malfoy. I see that the war was rough on all of us, and I hold no resentment.” 

“Thank you, Mr Ollivander.” Draco said, relieved.

“I would just ask you, Mr Malfoy, to get the word around that I’m looking for an apprentice. No need to have finished Hogwarts, I just want someone who is curious and dedicated.”

“Well, I’ve not got anyone else to pass the word on, sir, but appreciate the thought.”

“Have you decided if you will go back to Hogwarts, Mr Malfoy? Might not be a bad idea for you, after all.”

“For me? Well, I’m not sure, Mr Ollivander. I’m still figuring things out.” Draco said bewilderedly.

“Give it a thought, Mr Malfoy. The apprenticeship starts next Monday!”

“Alright, I’ll think about it.” He replied. “Have a good day, Mr Ollivander.”

“You too, Draco Malfoy.”

With his head ringing, Draco left the shop. It was before turning the corner that he made a decision. It was an impulsive, spur of the moment thing. But he was tired of pondering about things and not going anywhere.

So he turned on his heels, and entered Ollivander’s shop again.

“I will do it.” He sputtered out. “I’ll be your apprentice.” He breathed heavily.

“Interesting, Mr Malfoy.” He gave that mysterious look of his. “We will start on Monday! 9 o’clock, please. We will then arrange the classes and you both can move in, if you’d like.”

“Both? Is there another apprentice, sir?”

“Yes, there is.”

“And who is it, sir?”

“It’s Harry Potter.” Ollivander answered and Draco decided to never be impulsive again.


	3. Reasonably Supple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here you go! i'd like to thank my wonderful beta [doctorwithoutatardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwithoutatardis/pseuds/doctorwithoutatardis) who was been a wonderful help! <3

Ron had decided to go back to Hogwarts with Hermione. It was weird, seeing them leave and not going with them. Hermione seemed pleased that Harry had decided something, but Harry knew that she didn’t see him as a wandmaker.

He didn’t as well, and maybe that was why he had decided to take the apprenticeship. It was something different, unexpected. He supposed he would live alone at Grimmauld’s Place from now on, but that was okay. Things were changing, and that could be a good thing. It was easy to fall on a routine after the war, but he didn’t want the war defining things anymore.

Next Monday morning, it drizzled. Harry woke up a little earlier and decided to walk to Diagon Alley, instead of apparating right there. The cold piercing rain soothed his thoughts.

He waved hello to the innkeeper at the Leaky Cauldron, promising he would get back for coffee later. He looked around and saw the table he had met with Malfoy last week, it had been an interesting meeting to say the least. There was something really careful about Malfoy nowadays, but Harry saw some vulnerability there as well. As if several layers had peeled off. He wondered if Malfoy was on the Hogwarts Express like he was today.

The bell rang when he opened the door at Ollivander’s, and was greeted by a familiar blonde head.

“Malfoy?” He spurted out. “What are you doing here?”

“Well,” Malfoy answered, looking displeased.

“Harry Potter, it’s nice to see you. Well, Mr Malfoy is here because he, like you, will be my apprentice! Isn’t that a weird coincidence?” Ollivander’s eyes glittered.

“Yes, really weird…” Harry mumbled. He couldn’t believe it, that he would be working alongside Malfoy of all people. “I thought you only wanted one apprentice, sir.”

“What made you think that?” Ollivander answered. “I always wanted two. It’s a number of balance, you see.”

“Of course,” Harry said.

“Well, we have a few things to settle before we start, then…” Started Ollivander, “First of all, your accommodation. I have a spare room upstairs, we can work out another bed in there, it should fit both of you quite nicely.”

“Sorry sir, but I live in London, so there’s no problem…” Harry said.

“If that’s what you wish, Mr Potter… Mr Malfoy will live here, yes?” Malfoy nodded. “But I must say, Mr Potter, that wands are heavily attached to the subconscious mind, and it’s a blessing for a wandmaker to sleep amongst wands. They tell us the most amazing stories, I’ve heard.” Ollivander said cryptically.

“Okay…” Harry said.

“So if in a few months, Mr Malfoy here starts understanding the nature of wands in ways that are mysterious to you, you’ll know the reason.” Ollivander stated. Malfoy gave Harry a smug look, as if he wanted to say something, but he stayed silent.

“Very well, now that we’re past this I must inform you how this is going to work.” He clasped his hands together cheerfully. “During the day, you will be assigned to catalog the wands. They follow their own logic, and you must be sensitive enough to catch on. Later, during the evening, I will teach you the principles of wand making. Today boys, we’ll start on theory and then, after a month or so, we shall dedicate our weekends to some ground work. Acquiring new wood and cores, training to find the right ones. Only after three months I will let you make your first wand. It’s a huge responsibility and I must prepare you to properly understand the craft and what’s at stake before you start making wands.”

“Sure, Mr Ollivander.” Harry replied. It was a lot to take in, but it was something different, something that gave him some purpose. And that was something that he needed.

“Good! Today, we will not have a day lesson, because I need to start on the theory. So you will have plenty of time to get settled into your new room.” He said to Malfoy, and then turned his gaze to Harry “You may help me in the shop!”

Harry nodded and saw from the corner of his eye that Malfoy had taken a narrow staircase and went upstairs.

…

Draco’s new room was small. Well, smaller than what he was used to, at least, but he was sure that he could transform it into something nice with a bit of charm work.

His mother had gone to France, to enjoy the sun and to be around people who didn’t turn their noses at the sight of her. Draco didn’t want to stay in that empty manor all by himself, so he decided to move in with Ollivander. He was thankful that Potter hadn’t decided to move in as well, he would love to be able to get away from that piercing green gaze and be alone when he needed.

He waved his wand around, stretching the walls, cleaning up, summoning his favorite rug from the manor. 

His wand worked perfectly, as if it hadn’t spent a single day away from its master. Draco felt a bit uneasy about it still, though, and couldn’t stop thinking that that wand had finished the Dark Lord off. But had it really? Draco never quite understood what happened that day with Potter and the Dark Lord, but nevertheless Potter was alive whereas the Dark Lord wasn’t – that ought to mean something.

It was close to noon when his room started feeling a little bit more like home. There was a pretty mahogany bookshelf with all his favorite books, a dark blue armchair and a huge bed with grey sheets. Of course, that was all down to either charm work or things he had summoned from the manor, so he felt exhausted.

He went downstairs and almost tripped into Potter, who was carrying a pile of wand boxes. Draco sniggered and Potter frowned at him.

“Ah, Mr Malfoy! It’s almost lunch time and I have enough for me here, but I’m afraid you and Potter should go and grab some lunch around Diagon Alley. You need to be back by 5 o’clock, when we will begin our lessons. We will start with wand weighing.” Olivander said, oblivious to the two. Draco saw his eyes glittering at Potter, and he became slightly paler.

They exited the shop silently, side by side. Potter seemed awfully distracted.

“So…” Draco said. Were they supposed to have lunch  _ together _ ? What an odd pair they made, people outside were already staring at them – but for very different reasons.

They were passing Flourish and Blotts when Potter turned around to face him.

“I have to go… home get something.” He mumbled.

“What about lunch, Potter?” Draco snapped, annoyed that he would have to get lunch alone now. Not that he wasn’t annoyed at getting lunch with Potter, but he had almost gotten used to the idea.

“I’ll grab something there. I’ll be back before 5.” He said hurriedly and stormed off towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Draco decided he’d rather be amused by Potter’s attitude than annoyed, and went along to get some lunch for himself.

He walked around the Diagon Alley all afternoon, getting used to the terrified stares he received. He was getting less and less bothered by it, and some part of him even liked the attention a little bit.

He went back to Ollivander’s around 4 in the afternoon, and found him with some troublesome client. It was a man who worked at the Ministry, Draco couldn’t remember his name, but he sounded angry.

“It’s not working! I can’t produce the Patronus Charm!” He bellowed.

“The magical ability isn’t within the wand, sir, it’s within the wizard.” Ollivander said sternly. “No wand will give you powers you don’t possess already.”

“How dare you…” The man started, but then his eyes landed on Draco “What is  _ he  _ doing here?”

“He is my apprentice, sir.” Ollivander replied calmly.

“Apprentice? He should be rotting in Azkaban! How can you trust him?” The man channelled all his anger about not being able to do the Patronus charm on Draco. “He and his lot are the reasons why so many good people are  _ dead _ …”

“Mr Turner! Will you lower your voice? Who I chose as my apprentice is not of your concern.” Ollivander responded firmly. “About your wand, you can get a refund, if you’d like, or you can choose another wand.” He hesitated for a second and then added “Or you can learn how to do the Patronus charm, sir.”

Draco had to bite back a laugh. The man, Mr Turner, looked baffled.

“I will… leave.” He stated, and turned on his heels. Just as he was getting to the door, Potter arrived.

“Potter! What an honour!” He said, not understanding the look of annoyance on Potter’s face.

“Uh, hello.” He replied politely.

“I’ve heard you’re quite the expert at the Patronus Charm.” He said, and Draco couldn’t believe his ears. “I work at the ministry, you see, and we really need to work on that charm… So maybe you could…”

“Why would you need the Patronus Charm for? I thought you had gotten rid of all the Dementors.” Potter responded, quite cross.

“Well, you see…” He mumbled.

“We’re closing early, Mr Turner,” Ollivander said, “You can catch Mr Potter here some other time.”

“You… He…” He looked from Draco to Potter, looking lost.

“Mr Potter is also my apprentice. If you’d excuse us.” Ollivander replied, and the man finally left.

…

Harry didn’t want Ollivander to know that he had fixed his wand. Because of course he would want to know why, he would know that no ordinary wand could have fixed Harry’s wand, and then Harry would have to explain everything about the Elder Wand. He would, eventually, but he didn’t wholeheartedly trust Ollivander yet. What if the prospect of studying the Elder Wand proved to be too much for him? Harry didn’t want that, so he had to pretend he was using someone else’s wand for now.

They had retrieved the wands of all those deceased from the Battle of Hogwarts. Some wands were buried with their owners, but others weren’t, and their wands were left to their family. Harry still had Lupin and Tonks’ wands, to give to Teddy when he was older.

Since Teddy was still very little, Harry thought it would do no harm to borrow Lupin’s wand for a while. Just until he decided if Ollivander was worth his trust.

“Very well!” Ollivander said when that strange man left. “Wand weighing. Let’s start with Mr Malfoy.”

Malfoy took a hesitant step forward and handed Ollivander the hawthorn wand. Harry say Ollivander’s eyes flash towards him when he examined the wand.

“It’s in good shape…” Ollivander said. “You had no trouble getting its allegiance back after Mr Potter returned it to you?”

“Not at all.” Draco affirmed.

“Very well.” He put the handle near his ear and twirled it softly. “It’s easy to gain allegiance of this wand if it’s willingly given away, it appears.” Draco flushed for a second, and then his eyes became very cold. Ollivander returned his wand and he nodded curtly.

Ollivander’s inquisitive eyes turned to Harry, who handed him Lupin’s wand carefully.

“This is…” Ollivander said intrigued “Remus Lupin’s wand?”

“Yes, sir…” Harry replied calmly.

“And it works fine for you?” He asked. “That’s… unusual. He must have had lots of affection for you, young Potter.”

“Ah, I suppose he did.”

Ollivander narrowed his eyes and examined Lupin’s wand carefully, but didn’t say another word.

He gave it back, and gestured to them sit down.

“We shall begin our lesson.” He started, “There are four main principles when it comes to wands. The core, the wood, the length, and the flexibility. We shall start with the core today.” He clasped his hands and Harry saw that Malfoy already had parchment and quill and was writing everything down. He hadn’t brought anything, and felt a little stupid. Maybe Malfoy would let him borrow his notes later.

“I only use unicorn hair, phoenix feather, and dragon heartstring. There are many other options to use as wand cores, but I chose these three because they are the most stable to work with and it’s harder for them to do unexpected magic. It’s dangerous to use cores from humanoid creatures, but if you have a bit of that creatures’ blood, the wand should work best for you. Veela hair is very popular amongst veela descendants, or giant bones, werewolf hair, centaur hooves. Of course, it’s very uncommon to have mixed blood with such creatures nowadays, and it might be a little tricky to use wands with that core if your blood is 100% human.” His eyes flashed towards Harry for a second, and Harry saw Draco frowning.

“However, in Ollivander’s we have only used dragon heartstring, unicorn hair, and phoenix feather for centuries. The wand is a powerful channelling tool, but the lengths its power will go depend only of the wizard or witch who bears it. The important thing is the affinity you have with your wand. Wand cores are deeply connected to who you are deep inside. What drives you, what feels right to you.” He grabbed three wand boxes, and opened the first one. “Unicorn hair wands are sentimental. They are faithful, and are more powerful when the spells are cast with emotional meaning. Can be tricky when the owner’s heart isn’t in what they are doing, for unicorn hair wands can’t deceive their master’s true nature.” He saw he land his eyes briefly on Draco, but the boy didn’t take his eyes off his notes. Ollivander proceeded to the next box. “Dragon heartstring wands are individualistic. They are drawn to potential, they like to cast powerful spells, and their allegiance shifts easily if their owner is overpowered. However, they are really in tune with the beliefs of their owner, and can refuse to perform spells that go against their beliefs.” He opened the third box. “Phoenix feather wands are protective. They are also volatile, and they can act of their own accord. The most difficult ones to master, but are faithful to the end. They tend to work with a few “anchor” spells, spells that are mastered after throughout work and then become the easiest to be cast.”

After that, he brought a lot of wand boxes and tested Harry and Malfoy, making them try to tell what core the wands had. Malfoy seemed to have a method of observation, Harry tried to feel the energy pulsing inside of the wand. Malfoy got more right, but Harry seemed to have a way with the tricky, ambiguous ones. He noticed that the more wands Malfoy got right, the more smug he became. At the same time, he became very frustrated when Harry got it right and he didn’t.

Harry thought that he wouldn’t be able to borrow Malfoy’s notes, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what... i think i'm really gonna finish this one 8)


End file.
